kirby_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Planet Mysteria
Planet Mysteria is the home of the Purikiko and many other species that don’t reside in other Kirby planets. It has a moon, known as Wondera Moon, and is located past Star Lavadom. Appearance Mysteria is a medium-sized planet that features 3 main continents, along with a light purple sky and a vast light pink ocean. It is crossed with 1 rocky ring, which consist of the strange yellow rocks known as the Mysterian Stones. Every so often, some of these stones would fall onto the earth, giving whoever touches them mysterious new powers, and does not affect anyone negatively. The purple heart-shaped continent features the plains and the forest areas of Mysteria, the wing-shaped planet houses the deserts and mountains, and the ring-shaped planet holds the swampier areas, as well as land for many creatures to thrive on. Features Areas/Levels in Mysteria * Fragrant Forest * Armiblossom's Aroma Tree * Shocklock Mountains * Denkatadon's Nest * The Cave of Crystals * Bubbillion Ocean * Nesudai's Den * Yarn Village * Blue's House (Secret Area accessible with Blue in the party) * Frost Altair (exclusive to Kirby: Miracle Friends) * Halls of Usurper (exclusive to Kirby: Returning Legends) Characters that reside on this planet * Blue * Azure * Pod * Nimbon (Blue Crew) * Ryugon (Blue Crew) * Petaflora (Blue Crew) * Nekkato (Blue Crew) * Uncle Animavem (Blue Crew) * Astro * Nesuya * Mito * Apple * Penta * Waddle Vee * Amango Waddle Dee * Pete the Piranha Plant * Red * Thouser * Ryuga * Gala (exclusive to Kirby: Returning Legends) * Hakua (exclusive to Kirby: Returning Legends, deceased) * Aeon Hero (exclusive to Kirby: Returning Legends) * Nychrus (exclusive to Kirby: Returning Legends, deceased) * White Species that live on this planet * Anipulli * Animavem (Mid-Boss) * Surrishot * Condrotites * Purikiko * Nekkato * Nekkono (Mid-Boss) * Ryugon (Mid-Boss) * Nimbon * Denkatadi * Petaflora * Midoki * Scarfy (Mysterian form) * Elephants (Mysterian species name coming soon) * Foxes (Mysterian species name coming soon) * Harmonican (Formerly) * Creatures that resembled Axolotls :'D * Dragons other than Ryugon (Species name coming soon) * Creatures that resembled Rhinos and Arsinos (Exclusive to KRL, Species name coming soon) Bosses These are the bosses Kirby and co. face on the 3 continents of Mysteria (and 1 for Kirby: Miracle Friends), including: * Denkatadon * Armiblossom * Nesudai * Cinnamon (KMF only) ** Monsieur Cinnamonus (KMF only) * Forceon (KMF+ only) History In Kirby: Returning Legends In the anime, Planet Mysteria was sadly destroyed and absorbed by the Leader of Sky Break when he introduced his power of "perfection". Mysteria was later recreated after the Leaders' demise. Trivia * Planet Harmonica, a planet introduced in Kirby: Miracle Friends, appears to be a more demonic yet melodic version of Mysteria. Harmonica also has an extreme accessory (Tower Despacito). * Melodie and Tithe are the only Harmonicans originated from Planet Mysteria. Artwork Category:Planet Category:Fanon Locations Category:Kirby: Returning Legends Category:BlueAquaCat Category:Blue Category:Light Blue Category:Pink Category:Dark Pink Category:Brown Category:Orange Category:Dark Orange Category:Purple Category:Planets